


We Are Just Friends

by DaniaDarry17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Rimming, Smut, Zayn Malik - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniaDarry17/pseuds/DaniaDarry17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and Zayn have been friends since the Forth grade and we are at the last year of highschool and that means we are "seniors" yes we are you bitiches . Me and Zayn are best friends but we Sleep in eachother bed, hold hands and cuddle, Aslo he calles me" Baby Angle" and I call him "Ma cutty Queen" , When People saw us they thought we are a Married couple ! But Zayn in the fucking freaking fact is  Straight . Before two years I started to feel more than friends , and shiveres when we touch and cuddle . We Are only friends , right ?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tell me your Opinion


	2. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam can't handle being around Zayn without having a boner

" jesus Zzayn give more " Liam moans as Zayn slammed hard into him whispering hotly against Liam's neck " you like it dont ya babe , and i like when you are like this begging me to fuck you harder come on Liam let me hear you Zayn my name out again louder Liam " A voice intterput Liam's wet dreams about his best friend and his crush "Yyes Mother " Liam said with shaking voice " Zayn is downstairs hun " Karen Replied , Liam cursed under his breath and say " Im sick i dont want to go to school " Karen was about to say something but Liam intterput her with loud shout " just leave me alone mother please im tired " 

 

Liam sit on the bed with his head in his hands wipping his tears asking him self why did he fall in love with his bestie what a cruel world ! But knock on the door cuts Liam's thoughts


End file.
